


Batman Production Studio

by Starless_Void



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Film AU, M/M, Movie AU, There are so many characters in this omg, WIP, not all have speaking parts or even appearances rn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starless_Void/pseuds/Starless_Void
Summary: This is a movie set au where everyone is a part of a film crew for a movie. WIP.





	Batman Production Studio

Batman Production Studio  
Owner- Bruce Wayne  
Producer- Kate Kane  
Director- Barbara Gordon  
Set Director- Selina Kyle  
Cinematographer- Timothy Drake  
Stunt Coordinator- Jason Todd  
Hair and Makeup- Stephanie Brown  
Lead Actor- Richard Grayson  
Special Effects Supervisor- Harper Row  
Concept Artist and Art Director- Damian Wayne  
Sound Recording- Duke Thomas  
Head of Security- Cassandra Cain  
Costume Designer- Lucius Fox  
***

“I give it a month.” Barb remarks, sipping her coffee while watching Tim and Jason talking animatedly about the camera angles and lighting of the scene. “Maybe less.”

Stephanie rolls her eyes. “Have you met Tim? The guy is about as in touch with his feelings as a potato is in touch with the sky.” Cassandra snorts and shares a knowing smile with Steph. Barb rolls her eyes and hops off the chair, looking directly into Stephanie’s eyes.

“Wanna say a hundred bucks?” Barbara holds out her hand. Stephanie looks at her incredulously. “A Ben Franklin?! I don’t have a directors paycheck!” Barbara doesn’t even flinch, and Steph grumbles, “Make it fifty and you have a deal.” 

The clap of their hands together is loud, attracting the attention of the two men in question. “That can’t be good.” Jason remarks, taking in the obvious signs of a deal being made. Tim winces at Barbara’s smile, he knows that look. After working with her for five years he knows her victory smile. Steph really should know better than to bet against Barb. 

***

“Tim!” Stephanie’s voice cuts through whatever fog was numbing up his mind. He reaches out blindly and finds the warm cup of coffee in front of his face, bringing it to his lips to gulp down greedily. The rush of caffeine is a welcome feeling, and he looks up to see his saviors face. 

He finds his best friend Stephanie smiling at him. “What would I do without you?” Tim mumbles around his coffee, and Steph rolls her eyes, sipping at her own frozen coffee. “Probably crash and burn.” Tim can’t help but agree. 

The sound of heavy footfalls marks the arrival of the producer, Kate Kane. She can be a hard-ass, but she is fair. She had many problems with Tim in the past because the young man tended to work himself to the bone trying to prove himself. She eventually told him that if he doesn’t get at least six hours of sleep each night, he could kiss his job goodbye and now they have a fragile peace. She knows Tim is only getting four or five hours of sleep each night, but he was only getting around two or three when he started so she figures if he can keep himself running, that’s all that matters. 

“Tim, Stephanie. Meeting in fifteen.” She barked, and the friends could only nod and stand up a little straighter at her tone. Being a former soldier gave her a very military presence, which turns out to be a perfect fit for a producer, who needs to keep everyone in line.

As Kane walks off, Stephanie turns to Tim. “So,” She trills, stance widening in a way that lets Tim know there is no escape. “I couldn’t help but notice you were being a little too close to a certain stuntman yesterday.” She arches a perfect eyebrow for emphasis. 

“Jason? Yeah, we were talking about how to capture that chase scene. I was thinking it might be cool to have a panoramic shot of the main character, but Jason was telling me about how hard it would be to cover up the harness that the guy had on. Then I-” Tim’s eyes widen as Stephanie puts her finger to his lips to shut him up.

“Yeah, that sounds really interesting, but did he need to stand that close to you while you had that discussion?” She cocked a hip and took a loud sip from her coffee, before almost dropping it out of surprise. “Ew! Tim did you just lick my finger?!” 

Tim smirks as she franticly wipes it on her pants. “Steph, I know this may be hard to hear, but you are gay. As am I. It just wouldn’t work.” He shakes his head in an exhasperated fashion, and Stephanie snorts, causing Tim to giggle and they both fall into hysterical laughter.

“What could possibly be that funny this early in the morning?” Tim and Stephanie whirl around and simultainiously blurt out, “A DICK JOKE!” Before dissolving into wheezing laughter, holding each other up as they gasp for air. Dick Grayson looks on in sullen silence, causing Tim to break into another fit of giggles and Stephanie to follow suit. 

“Wow, real original, guys.” Dick deadpans, masking his own amusement quite well, he is an accomplished actor after all. “Never heard that one before.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know about any errors or if you want me to write more!


End file.
